politikafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Porozumienie Partii Centrum
Porozumienie Partii Centrum - to ugrupowanie polityczne, której opcją polityczną jest centrum. Program GOSPODARKA 1) Bez wątpienia jednym z najistotniejszych problemów dotykających nasze państwo jest kwestia bezpieczeństwa energetycznego. Niepewność dostaw, związana zarówno z nieprzewidywalnością państwa-źródła surowców jak i państw pośredniczących powinna być zmniejszona do minimum. Dla zagwarantowania obywatelom, przedsiębiorcom, a w końcu naszemu państwu jak najpewniejszego gruntu w kwestiach energetycznych proponujemy: : a) dywersyfikację dostaw ropy i gazu, co jest podstawą bezpieczeństwa energetycznego i politycznego kraju. Ochroni to nas zarówno przed skutkami przerw w dostawach paliw energetycznych jak i wszelkiego rodzaju nacisków politycznych ze strony innych krajów. Dlatego nasza partia gorąco popiera pomysł rozszerzenia grona państw eskortujących wyżej wymienione surowce do naszego kraju do przynajmniej 3. : b) rozwój alternatywnych źródeł energii, będący koniecznym krokiem w rozwoju energetycznym i technologicznym kraju. Tzw. technologie alternatywne (wykorzystujące energię wiatrową, słoneczną, wodną, geotermalną itp.) są wyjątkowo korzystne z punktu widzenia ekologii. Nasz kraj jest także zobowiązany do redukcji emisji dwutlenku węgla do atmosfery. Popularyzacja tego typu energii z pewnością wpłynie pozytywnie na ten konieczny proces. 2) Utworzenie elektrowni atomowej w naszym kraju. : a) W punkcie 1b jest już mowa o rozwoju alternatywnych źródeł energii. Jednak budowa elektrowni atomowej w naszym kraju jest sprawą tak ważną, że zasługuje na oddzielny punkt. Otóż fakt że POLITIKA jest białą plamą na mapie Europy jeśli chodzi o wykorzystanie energii atomowej jest niepokojący. Ten sposób otrzymywania energii jest niezwykle wydajny w porównaniu z procesem spalania węgla. Jest zdecydowanie korzystniejszy dla środowiska oraz – wbrew niektórym opiniom – niemal całkowicie bezpieczny. 3) Wspieranie inwestycji zagranicznych. : a) Wsparcie inwestycji zagranicznych jest konieczne dla prawidłowego rozwoju gospodarczego naszego kraju. Inwestycje zagraniczne spowodują wzrost liczby miejsc pracy czym przyczynią się do spadku bezrobocia. Przywiozą także kapitał. Wzrost zatrudnienia doprowadzi do wzrostu zamożności obywateli. Ci chętniej będą inwestowali swe pieniądze, także w firmy. Tak więc takie inwestycje pobudzą lokalny rynek a może w przyszłości przyczynią się do ekspansji Polskich firm poza granice kraju. : b) Rozwój nowych technologii jest podstawą długoterminowej polityki gospodarczej państwa. Nowe rozwiązania poprawiają wydajność a co za tym idzie także sytuację finansową firm. Zapobiega także zbytniemu zestarzeniu się sprzętu co jak wiemy na dłuższą metę może mieć katastrofalne skutki. Aby tak się stało technologia musi być dopracowana i przemyślana. Dlatego nasza partia w pełni popiera rozwój innowacyjnych technologii na terenie naszego kraju. 4) Proponujemy tzw. „program ekologiczny”to jest system ulg podatkowych dla przedsiębiorców inwestujących w odnawialne źródła energii. (patrz. 1b) 5) Uproszczenie biurokracji to konieczny krok do rozpędzenia Polskiej gospodarki. Konieczne jest uproszczenie procedur prawnych związanych z założeniem i prowadzeniem działalności gospodarczej. Przerost biurokracji działa paraliżująco. Zamierzamy wprowadzić do firm podpis elektroniczny, ułatwić ubieganie się o koncesje i zezwolenia, uprościć system podatkowy. Zaznaczamy przy tym, że państwo nie może wyrzec się całkowicie swoich kompetencji: nie jesteśmy zwolennikami nieograniczonego niczym wolnego rynku. 6) Komercjalizacja szpitali jest koniczna do usprawnienia ich działania. Wykluczamy jednak możliwość odpłatnego leczenia. Już sprywatyzowane jednostki służby zdrowia dobitnie pokazują że jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Dlatego popieramy dalsze urynkowienie sektora usług medycznych. Szpitale będące spółkami prawa handlowego z reguły oferują wyższy standard usług, lepiej też gospodarują pieniędzmi. Dzięki kontraktowi z NFZ świadczyłyby również bezpłatne usługi ubezpieczonym obywatelom; w ich poczet chcemy przyjąć rolników, do tej pory nie płacących składek na ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Rozważymy przy tym wprowadzenie kilku stawek ubezpieczenia, uprawniających do usług medycznych w różnych zakresach. Jednocześnie zobowiązujemy państwo do utrzymywania tych ośrodków medycznych, które nie przynoszą zysków, są jednak żywotnie istotne dla bezpieczeństwa zdrowotnego społeczeństwa. FINANSE Uważamy, że realizacja zasady sprawiedliwości wymaga wprowadzenia równych stawek wobec różnych form dochodów. Opowiadamy się zatem za wprowadzeniem liniowego systemu podatkowego oraz likwidacją ulg podatkowych. Jedynym odstępstwem od tej zasady jest odpis wynikający z działalności charytatywnej, a także ulga dla firm społecznych oraz inwestujących w odnawialne źródła energii. Naszym zdaniem, maksymalne uproszczenie systemu podatkowego wpłynie na ograniczenie tzw. szarej strefy oraz sprawi, że ściągalność podatków będzie bardziej skuteczna. Wierzymy, że taki system podatkowy przyczyni się do tworzenia nowych miejsc pracy oraz do ogólnego wzrostu gospodarczego. Uważamy, że konieczne jest też przeprowadzenie reformy systemu ubezpieczeń społecznych. Popieramy utrzymanie obligatoryjnego charakteru ubezpieczeń, ale proponujemy zastąpić Publiczny Monopol Ubezpieczeń Społecznych prywatnymi ubezpieczalniami. Wybór towarzystwa powinien być dobrowolnym prawem ubezpieczonego. Naszym zdaniem zmiany te spowodują urynkowienie i wzrost konkurencyjności na rynku ubezpieczeń społecznych. Proponujemy także rozpocząć działania zmierzające do likwidacji Skarbca Rolniczych Ubezpieczeń Społecznych. Wszystkie osoby prowadzące działalność rolniczą powinny być objęte obowiązkiem opłacania składek na ubezpieczenie społeczne oraz zdrowotne, których wysokość byłaby wprost proporcjonalna do wysokości osiągniętych przychodów. POLITYKA SOCJALNA Uważamy, że harmonijny rozwój społeczno-gospodarczy wymaga prowadzenia przemyślanej polityki społecznej a dążenie do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa socjalnego jest obowiązkiem państwa demokratycznego. Pomoc społeczna ma na celu umożliwienie przezwyciężenia trudnych sytuacji życiowych, osobom, które nie są w stanie same ich pokonać, wykorzystując własne uprawnienia, zasoby i możliwości. Jednym z podstawowych narzędzi pomocy społecznej sązasiłki. Uważamy, że w miarę możliwości, powinny przybierać formą niepieniężną, np. imienne bony do apteki, księgarni. W celu zwiększenia efektywności takiej formy pomocy, należy ja uzależnić od aktywności osób, które się o nią ubiegają. Podstawową przesłanką przyznania świadczenie powinny być możliwości finansowe oraz opina pracownika socjalnego. Jednak pomoc socjalna, to nie tylko dystrybucja zasiłków, to takżedystrybucja informacji. Realizacja tego zadania polegać ma m.in. na prowadzeniu poradnictwa psychologicznego i prawnego, na promocji idei tworzenia rodzin zastępczych, rozpowszechnianiu informacji o tym jak bronić się przed agresją w rodzinie, szkole, miejscu pracy, itp. Opowiadamy się, za częściową prywatyzacjęPaństwowych Urzędów Pracy. Uważamy, że firmy prywatne poradzą sobie z problemem bezrobocia skuteczniej i taniej. Proponujemy wprowadzićsystem dopłat dla prywatnego pośrednictwa pracy. Dopłaty byłyby rozbite na kilka rat i uzależnione od efektywności pracy pośrednictwa. Uważamy, że zasiłki dla osób bezrobotnych powinny być utrzymane, ale ich czas wypłacania nie powinien być dłuższy niż pół roku. Jako formę walki z bezrobociem proponujemy wsparcie dla programów edukacji ustawicznej. Ochrona osób niepełnosprawnych przed społecznym wykluczeniemto jedno z ważniejszych zadań polityki socjalnej. Uważamy, że najefektywniejszym sposobem na społeczną integrację jestrehabilitacja zawodowa tych osób. Postulat ten pragniemy realizować poprzez wsparcie dla firm społecznych, czyli takich organizacji, które pełnią rolę firm komercyjnych, ale prowadzących działalność gospodarczą dla celów społecznych. Wsparcie to przyjęłoby formę nisko oprocentowanych pożyczek na rozpoczęcie działalności, ulgi podatkowej, lub preferencyjnych składek na ubezpieczenia społeczne. Wierzymy, że każdy zasługuje na równy dostęp do placówek publicznych, takich jak: szkoła, ośrodki zdrowia, urzędy, dlatego uważamy, że wspierając ideę wyrównywania szans dla osób niepełnosprawnych powinniśmy dołożyć wszelkiej staranności, aby w miarę możliwości finansowej miasta bądź regionu, dążyć do likwidacji barier architektonicznych. POLITYKA ZAGRANICZNA Wobec wielkich wyzwań, przed jakimi stoi nasz kraj i jego sojusznicy jednym z najistotniejszych elementów wizji politycznej powinien być ten, który odnosi się do polityki zagranicznej. Choćby znaczący postęp państw takich jak Środkowe Państwo Rowerów wymaga od nas jakiegoś rodzaju reakcji. W naszym odczuciu najrozsądniejszą odpowiedzią na tworzenie się czy też umacnianie mocarstw globalnych tak, aby być dla nich równorzędnym partnerem jest umocnienie Unii Bardziej Europejskiej jako jednolitego organizmu, prowadzącego równie jednolitą politykę wobec państw trzecich, ale także zwalczanie jej niedoskonałości wewnętrznych. W stosunku do UBE proponujemy więc następujące rozwiązania: • nadanie UBE tożsamości prawnej • zniwelowanie deficytu demokracji poprzez: 1. nadanie szerszych praw jedynemu wybieranemu w wyborach powszechnych organowi Unii – Parlamentowi Europejskiemu. Proponujemy zwiększenie roli PE w procesie legislacyjnym Unii, a także wprowadzenie odpowiedzialności przed nim Komisji Europejskiej 2. wprowadzenie instytucji referendum ogólno-unijnego 3. zmiany w sposobie podejmowania decyzji w ramach Rady UBE, a więc rezygnacja z zasady jednomyślności • wprowadzenie instytucji Sekretarza ds. Zagranicznych dla ujednolicenia polityki wspólnoty wobec państw/organizacji z zewnątrz oraz wzmocnienia jej głosu i pozycji w świecie. Dla usprawnienia realizacji założeń polityki zagraniczne proponujemy również stworzenie korpusu dyplomatycznego Unii • ograniczenie dopłat bezpośrednich w ramach polityki rolnej • wzmożenie prac nad uwspólnotowieniem problemu energetyki poprzez budowę sieci gazo-, czy też ropociągów na całym terytorium Unii, a także oddanie kompetencji w zawieraniu umów na dostawy w ręce Komisji Europejskiej W czasach postępującej integracji europejskiej w ramach UBE zdajemy się niekiedy zapominać o tym, jak istotna jest polityka wobec naszych sąsiadów i państw naszego regionu – szczególnie wobec tych, z którymi dzielimy niemal bliźniaczą historię , dotkniętą kilkoma dekadami radykalnie ograniczonej suwerenności, zwieńczonymi w większości wypadków uzyskaniem bądź odzyskaniem pełnej niepodległości. Niepodległości, która w każdym z owych państw przyniosła nowe, niezwykle trudne wyzwania. Wyzwania, którym niekiedy potrafiono stawić czoła wspólnie – poprzez rozbudowywanie umów o wolnym handlu, ale także poprzez wspólne obieranie priorytetów w polityce zagranicznej i tworzenie kolejnych instytucji, przyczyniających się do wzrostu znaczenia regionu, a w efekcie każdego z państw wchodzących w jego skład, w Europie. Dziś, gdy system demokratyczny jest normą w niemal wszystkich państwach regionu, a członkostwo w UBE jeśli nie jest jeszcze faktem, to widać je w nie tak dalekiej perspektywie, należy zdefiniować priorytety polityki regionalnej Europy środkowej i środkowo-wschodniej, a także określić, jakimi narzędziami powinniśmy realizować nasze cele. : 1. Współpraca z państwami regionu należącymi do UBE – wraz z krajami, które zaliczamy do Europy środkowej i środkowo-wschodniej mamy wiele wspólnych ambicji oraz problemów. Do niedawna wspólną ambicją było członkostwo w strukturach UBE i NATO, zaś jednym z wciąż aktualnych problemów jest często niezbyt przychylna nam polityka Imperium Niedźwiedziego, której często zdają się nie dostrzegać nasi unijni sojusznicy z zachodu. Wobec tego proponujemy utworzenie stałej koalicji państw Europy środkowej, mającej na celu lobbowanie na arenie UBE na rzecz przemian, projektów korzystnych dla naszej mini-wspólnoty. Koalicja miałaby stałe instytucje, jak spotkania głów państw czy też odpowiednich ministrów regularnie, raz do roku oraz w trybie nadzwyczajnym – przy okazji konkretnych problemów omawianych przez organy unijne. Spotkania mogłyby, ale nie musiałyby owocować wspólnym stanowiskiem państw koalicji na szczytach unijnych. Uważamy, że w tym właśnie kierunku powinien ewoluować projekt o Porozumieniu Partnerstwa Regionalnego. : 2. Współpraca z państwami regionu nienależącymi do UBE – bez wątpienia POLITIKA jest państwem na tyle dużym i rozwiniętym na tle regionu, aby być motorem napędowym prac nad rozszerzaniem procesu integracji na państwa będące obecnie jedynie bezpośrednimi sąsiadami Unii, a nie jej członkami. W związku z tym to właśnie nasze państwo powinno podjąć się organizacji takich inicjatyw jak: :: • stopniowe włączanie państw regionu spoza UBE do strefy wolnego handlu poprzez promowanie takiego rozwiązania w instytucjach wspólnotowych przez PPR • wspieranie demokratycznych stronnictw w państwach, w których demokracja nie jest jeszcze funkcjonującym systemem. Wszak sama izolacja niedemokratycznych władz w dalszej perspektywie nie przyniesie korzyści nikomu • zapraszanie przedstawicieli państw spoza UBE na spotkania PPR, a być może również włączenie ich w skład Porozumienia. Takie działanie pozwoli na sprawdzenie zdolności owych państw do działania we wspólnocie, a także pozwoli bliżej przyjrzeć się zarówno istniejącym brakom, jak i osiągniętym sukcesom państw pretendujących do członkostwa. Nie mamy więc wątpliwości, że współpraca regionalna powinna mieć zarówno charakter gospodarczy, jak i polityczny. Powinna być prowadzona intensywnie zarówno wobec państw, które już działają w UBE, jak i tych dopiero do tego pretendujących. Powinna być też w miarę możliwości zinstytucjonalizowana, co pozwoli na podniesienie jej wagi i roli. Statut 1. CZŁONKOWIE PARTII #Członkiem Porozumienia Partii Centrum może zostać każda osoba, której doktryna wyznaczana przez system pozwala na zgłoszenie do partii. #O przyjęciu lub nie osoby do partii decyduje jednoosobowo przewodniczący. #Członkowie Porozumienia Partii Centrum są zobowiązani do regularnego odbijania karty pracy. #Członkowie Porozumienia Partii Centrum zasiadający w parlamencie są zobowiązani do regularnego głosowania nad ustawami. 2. WŁADZE PARTII #W Porozumieniu Partii Centrum władzę sprawuje Zarząd, składający się z Przewodniczącego, Skarbnika, Kanclerza oraz Specjalisty ds. promocji partii #Najwyższym urzędem w Porozumieniu Partii Centrum jest przewodniczący. #Przewodniczący wspierany jest przez Skarbnika, Kanclerza oraz Specjalistę ds. promocji partii. #Do obowiązków Przewodniczącego należy czuwanie nad porządkiem dyskusji na forum partyjnym, zarządzanie głosowań partyjnych, organizowanie wyborów partyjnych, nominowanie Kanclerza oraz Specjalisty ds. promocji partii, negocjowanie na szczeblu międzypartyjnym w imieniu partii – w tym zakładanie lub akceptowanie zaproszeń do koalicji oraz ogólny nadzór nad bieżącą działalnością partii. Przewodniczący może przekazać poszczególne obowiązki innym organom władzy partyjnej. #Skarbnik jest najbliższym doradcą Przewodniczącego, a także jego zastępcą na czas nieobecności. Do obowiązków skarbnika należy też śledzenie sytuacji finansowej partii, a w związku z tym również proponowanie wydatków partyjnych. #Kanclerz jest strażnikiem dyscypliny partyjnej, a w sytuacji obecności Porozumienia Partii Centrum w parlamencie również szefem klubu parlamentarnego. Do jego obowiązków należy pilnowanie regularności odbijania karty pracy, pilnowanie regularności głosowania przez parlamentarzystów, a także zamieszczanie opinii partyjnej odnośnie ustaw na Mównicy Sejmowej o ile umowa koalicyjna nie postanawia inaczej. #Specjalista ds. promocji partii jest odpowiedzialny za organizację prac nad kampanią wyborczą oraz rekrutacyjną. 3. WYBORY WŁADZ PARTII #Przewodniczący oraz Skarbnik wybierani są na 42-dniową kadencję poprzez wybory wewnątrzpartyjne. #Zgłoszenia do wyborów na funkcje Przewodniczącego i Skarbnika mogą zostać dokonane w odpowiednim wątku na forum partyjnym do 35. dnia kadencji(tydzień przed końcem) urzędującego Przewodniczącego. Aby zgłoszenie było ważne, musi zawierać kandydatury na obie funkcje. W samych wyborach głosy oddawane są również na parę kandydat na Przewodniczącego-kandydat na Skarbnika, nie zaś na każdego z osobna. #Pozostały do końca kadencji Przewodniczącego tydzień przeznaczony jest na prowadzenie wewnątrzpartyjnej kampanii wyborczej zakończonej jawnymi wyborami(w wątku) zarządzanymi najwcześniej ostatniego dnia kadencji, a najpóźniej 3 dni po jej zakończeniu. #Głos w wyborach można oddawać przez całą dobę od ogłoszenia ich przez Przewodniczącego #Po podliczeniu głosów Przewodniczący zarządza systemowe głosowanie nad zmianą na stanowisku Skarbnika, a następnego dnia – na stanowisku Przewodniczącego. Taki porządek podejmowania działań może zostać zmieniony jedynie w sytuacji, gdy ograniczeniem są możliwości systemowe oferowane przez grę. #Kanclerz oraz Specjalista ds. promocji partii powoływani są osobiście przez Przewodniczącego, a ich kadencja kończy się wraz z zakończeniem kadencji Przewodniczącego i Skarbnika. #Każdy z organów władz Porozumienia Partii Centrum może zostać odwołany ze swojej funkcji przed końcem kadencji. Wymaga to podania o wotum nieufności dla jednego z nich lub Zarządu jako całości podpisanego przez co najmniej 5 członków partii przedstawionego na forum partyjnym. Przedstawienie takiego podania owocuje zarządzeniem przez Przewodniczącego lub Skarbnika sondażu partyjnego trwającego 24 godziny. Wyniki sondażu są wiążące i decydują o pozostawieniu lub odwołaniu ze stanowiska. Wszelkie formalności związane ze zmianami na stanowiskach partyjnych mogą zająć maksymalnie 7 dni od ogłoszenia wyników sondażu w wypadku Przewodniczącego(odwołanie przewodniczącego skutkuje przedwczesnymi wyborami) lub 2 dni w wypadku pozostałych organów władz partii. 4. SYSTEM KAR #Członkowie Porozumienia Partii Centrum w wypadku niepodporządkowywania się niniejszemu regulaminowi lub umowom koalicyjnym, które zawiera partia mogą ponieść konsekwencje w postaci upomnienia lub wydalenia z partii. #Członkowie Porozumienia Partii Centrum mogą zostać upomniani przez Przewodniczącego, Skarbnika lub Kanclerza przez wiadomość prywatną lub w odpowiednim wątku na forum partyjnym. #Upomnienie wykorzystywane jest przez władze partii w sytuacjach, gdy: #*członek partii nie odbija karty pracy przez co najmniej 7 dni; #*członek partii godzi w jej dobre imię poprzez wypowiedzi na forach zewnętrznych; #*członek partii obraża inne partie lub poszczególne osoby; #*parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii nie bierze udziału w głosowaniach nad trzema ustawami z rzędu; #*parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii głosuje ewidentnie wbrew rekomendacjom partyjnym lub koalicyjnym. Przepis ten obowiązuje tylko wówczas, gdy partia lub koalicja do której przynależy przedstawia regularnie opinie na forum partyjnym, koalicyjnym lub na mównicy sejmowej. #Wydalenie z partii może nastąpić gdy: #*członek partii nie odbija karty pracy przez co najmniej 14 dni; #*członek partii nie zmieni postępowania po 3-krotnym upomnieniu przez władze partii;p #*parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii nie bierze udziału w głosowaniach nad siedmioma ustawami z rzędu; #Władze partii mogą zdecydować o niestosowaniu kar wobec osób które bądź usprawiedliwiły nieobecność, bądź też rozstały się z grą, jednak z powodów sentymentalnych postanowiły pozostać w partii. Wyjątki dotyczą jedynie kwestii odbijania karty i głosowania w parlamencie. 5. WARUNKI ZMIANY REGULAMINU #Wniosek o zmianę fragmentu lub całości regulaminu może zaproponować każdy członek Porozumienia Partii Centrum poprzez przesłanie wiadomości prywatnej do Przewodniczącego lub zamieszczenie swoich propozycji na forum partyjnym. #Jeżeli wniosek zostaje przesłany do Przewodniczącego, ma on obowiązek poinformować o tym na forum partyjnym w celu uzyskania opinii pozostałych członków partii. #Po zamieszczeniu wniosku na forum partyjnym przez wnioskodawcę lub Przewodniczącego, propozycje zmian muszą uzyskać przynajmniej 5 pozytywnych opinii, zanim uruchomiona zostanie dalsza procedura. #W razie uzyskania wystarczającego poparcia dla propozycji zmian, wniosek zostaje poddany pod głosowanie partyjne w formie 24-godzinnej ankiety. #Poprawki zostają przyjęte w razie uzyskania bezwzględnej większości głosów „za” w głosowaniu. O Partii Władze partii: Przewodniczący Partii - Angelika Kapica Skarbnik Partii - Józef Dziekoński Kanclerz - Jose Manuel Barroso Sekretarz ds. Promocji - Jerzy Bucek Kategoria:Partie